It can be desirable to incorporate nitrogen into silicon-oxide-containing layers during formation of semiconductor devices. For instance, it can be desirable to incorporate nitrogen into gate oxides (which typically are silicon dioxide) to reduce dopant penetration through the oxides. Methods have been developed wherein nitrogen is incorporated into a gate oxide during deposition of the gate oxide by including nitrogen species amongst the deposited materials. It can, however, be difficult to control nitrogen location within silicon-oxide-containing layers formed by such techniques. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop alternative techniques for incorporating nitrogen into silicon-oxide-containing layers.